31 de octubre
by twilight-hp123
Summary: Remus intentaba mantener a raya sus recuerdos y pensamientos sobre la pareja, pero es que en ese día era simplemente imposible no pensar en ellos.


Disclaimer: Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, solo lo tomo prestado para crear mis propios placeres. (En el caso de hoy, mi propia angustia u.u)

Hola a todos! Hoy es 31 de Octubre, a.k.a la muerte de mi otp James y Lily Potter.

Y aunque seria tal vez mas "normal"escribir algo sobre ellos, me salio esto de mi Remus querido, que siempre que pienso en él y su relación son los Potter, se me rompe el corazon. Y esa biografía suya tampoco ayuda -.-

En fin, este One-Shot está ubicado después de la muerte de Sirius, cuando ya todos saben que innombrable volvió. Es una especie de ultimo Halloween ya que después todo se va al carajo jaj.

* * *

_Remus intentaba mantener a raya sus recuerdos y pensamientos sobre la pareja, pero es que en ese día era simplemente imposible no pensar en ellos._

La mañana del 31, Remus se levanta a regañadientes. Hace horas que está despierto, deseando volver a enterrar la fecha en la inconciencia de sus sueños, pero por más que lo intente, no lo logra. Finalmente, se quita las mantas del cuerpo, dejándolo desprotegido al frio otoñal que inunda la descuidad habitación del motel.

Arrastrando los pies, se dirige al cuarto de baño y evitando su reflejo, y comienza a asearse.

Sintió la fatiga de la luna llena aproximándose, lo que no hace más que aumentar su malestar y el pesar que significaba aquel día.

Luego de vestirse con su maltrecha pero siempre limpia ropa, Remus toma su maletín, y sale del cuarto, haciendo encantamientos anti-entrada antes de dirigirse a la puerta de salida.

Hacía meses se había planificado una reunión de la orden, pero antes debía hacer la misma búsqueda de trabajo que se obligaba todos los días. Ya se le estaban acabando los galleons que le había prestado Kingsley a la fuerza, y no tenía pensado hacérselo saber a nadie.

Cuando llega al Callejón Diagon, Remus se arrepiente de siquiera levantarse de la cama. Pensó que debido a las noticias de la vuelta de Voldemort, nadie estaría celebrando, pero todo el mundo está disfrazado y el ambiente contrasta claramente con el apatismo del mago. Las risas, y las voces de la gente, que ya están en los locales comprando chucherías para festejar el día, lo alejan un poco más del mundo, metiéndolo en sus pensamientos, lo cual no ayuda en nada.

Paso toda la mañana entregando curriculums en todos lados. Ya no se siente exquisito, necesita dinero. Al terminar la tercera rana de chocolate que había conseguido para su almuerzo, se adentra un poco más en el Callejón Diagon, pero el reflejo de un cabello rojo y unos anteojos lo paralizan.

**31 de octubre de 1981. Gracias a James y Lily Potter, por dejarnos al niño que vivió.**

Debajo del cartel, dos figuras de tamaño real de sus mejores amigos se mantienen juntas y abrazadas, sonriéndole y saludándolo con la mano.

Remus suelta el aire que estaba conteniendo, junto con un muy débil gemido.

Se acerca lentamente a las figuras que de vez en cuando intercambiaban esas miradas tan suyas de amor y diversión, para luego volver a mirarlo, con las sonrisas bailando en sus labios. Eran tan reales... Remus casi jura que los podría sentir si se dejara a si mismo estirar el brazo. Pero contiene aquel impulso que lo quema.

Ve como la trasparencia de las figuras delata su falsedad pero aun así, en el rincón de aquella oscura esquina, los mira embelesado sin poder quitar los ojos de la pareja.

Observa el brillo de los ojos de Lily. Su sonrisa y la forma en que mira a James cuando éste le sonreía a él (porque realmente podía sentir mirándolo) y luego dirige su boca sonriente hacia él mismo. Mira a James, que apreta a Lily contra su costado. Lo ve guiñado un ojo. Lo ve espiándola, tal como ella había hecho. Lo ve mirarlo a él.

Sin querer pero sin poder contenerlo más, un par de lágrimas se escapan de los ambarinos ojos del hombre, mientras una sonrisa que rápidamente se convierte en una mueca de dolor, aparece en sus labios.

Remus Lupin se dio la vuelta y regreso al tumulto de gente que celebraba, solo en la multitud una vez más, esperando con ansias llegar al cuarto del motel para desgarrarse a sí mismo en el dolor. Porque nunca más los vería. Porque aquella imagen había sido demasiado realista. Porque ya no estaban.

* * *

En honor a James y Lily Potter


End file.
